


Faith, Tara, and Love

by silveradept



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Consent Issues, Mind Control, Multi, Unintentional Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Willow goes to the one person she can think of who can help her with getting re-sorted into her lesbian life - no, not Tara. Faith.





	Faith, Tara, and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badger79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/gifts).



Willow raised her hand to the door and hesitated.

"Is this really a good idea, Tara? I mean, there have to be counselors who can help with getting identity things sorted out," she said, turning to her girlfriend.

"Relax," Tara said, beaming back at her. "There might be counselors, but most of them probably have no idea what to do with a situation like 'Help, I think I might be the most powerful witch in Sunnydale, and also, I'm a lesbian who is dating another powerful witch.'"

"Now when you say it, it sounds fine," Willow complained, before raising her hand to the door again. 

Before she could knock, the door pulled open and Faith glared at both women outside.

"Well? Are you two going to stand there all day and try to get enough courage to knock?" Faith said angrily. "I have things to do today."

"R-r-right," Tara stammered. "Can we come in?" 

"If you're a vampire or you intend to hurt or kill me, no."

Tara and Willow both felt the magic wards on Faith's door come to life and start paying attention to them.

"Where...?"

"Not here," Faith said, as an indicator of both where she got it from and as a caution against discussing such things in the hallway of an apartment complex.

Gathering her courage, Willow stepped into Faith's apartment, Tara closely behind. After waiting a beat to see if anything would try to smite them, Faith shrugged.

"What do you want?" she asked brusquely.

"Well, you see," Willow started, staring at the floor, "I just came out to my girlfriend--"

"Congratulations on that," Faith interrupted. "Most people I know are trying to make their lives easier, so I have to give my props to those who deliberately choose to make themselves targets for assholes."

Willow fell silent. Tara glared at Faith before picking up where Willow had been.

"We would normally go to Buffy about this kind of thing, since she's a lot _nicer_ , but Buffy doesn't have a lot of experience in successful relationships, and she hasn't had any that are like ours."

"No, I wouldn't expect her to have had a relationship with two witches who are so afraid of themselves you could touch them with a feather and they'd faint. What do you want?"

"Advice," Willow said. "You're....interested...in both men and women, from the stories you told us. You have lots of past experiences."

"Oh, God," Faith said, burying her face in her hands. "You want me to give you the sex talk, don't you? I don't have nearly enough booze for this."

"What do _you_ think the sex talk entails?" Tara asked, looking sideways at Faith.

"A lot of drinking," Faith shot back. "Look. It's not that hard. You make sure that your..."

"I don't need to know how to have sex," Willow said, aghast, "whether with a man or woman. I want to know how to, well...have a relationship. The magic, and the vampires, and Oz and all of this makes it hard to find a nice girl to settle down with, y'know? And even less one that can understand all of this and is okay with it. I don't...really know how to have a girlfriend, really.

"And you're asking me because...?" Faith replied. "I'm not exactly the picture of domestic bliss here."

"Well, most of my role models for being a lesbian are closeted or dead. Sometimes closeted and dead. Apart from Tara, there's nobody I know in Sunnydale that's openly gay. And I don't want to have to look up to a whole bunch of dudes to figure out what being a gay woman is like. Although Freddie Mercury had a nice sense of style. And maybe David Bowie in his Ziggy Stardust phase. And Annie Lennox is pretty pleasing to the eyes." Willow sighed. "But those are all entertainers. It's not like I can point at Sally Ride and say, 'this magnificent woman and scientist is as gay as it gets!' And I'm rambling," Willow said, looking at her shoes again.

"You don't strike me as a glam girl," Faith said skeptically. "There's plenty of lipstick and powder girls in L.A., if that's all you wanted. But you chose someone mousy and practical."

Turning to Tara, Faith frowned. "I know why she's here - she's the Cowardly Lion. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Dorothy," Tara replied. "Just a wholesome Kansas girl trying to find a wizard for my friends. Likely to be disappointed if the wizard turns out to be nothing behind the curtain."

"Well, you both certainly look like Friends of Dorothy to me, but I never watched that much of the movie. Those Oompa-Loompas were scary every time they started singing."

An awkward silence followed.

"Anyway," Willow said, trying to change the subject back toward something that made sense, "I could use some help in getting confidence. Or in knowing that this is actually what I am. Because I was definitely attracted to Oz. And now I'm definitely attracted to Tara."

"Could be you're bi, babe. Nothing wrong with that."

"It's not like...that. Or maybe it is. But, like, you're fantastic at casual sex and have probably been in an orgy or two before you turned eighteen, so I figured, maybe through sheer experience, that you knew something about..." 

At Faith's glare, Willow stopped. "Oh, wow. It sounded way more empowering in my head."

Faith rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing you're cute, or I probably would have shown you the window by now."

"Isn't that usually--cute? You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah. You have that fire-red hair that tells me you'll be killer in the sack once you get over yourself, hiding in that innocent shell, and accompanied by someone who's got a great pair of tits and would probably kneel at your feet if you told her in a way that thrilled her."

" _Now_ who's being coarse?" Tara replied, arching her eyebrows at Faith.

"You're not denying it," Faith replied coolly, deliberately staring at Tara's chest.

"Would you?" Willow asked Tara, not quite caught up to the present moment. "If I told you that I need you to _kneel at my feet_ , would you?"

Willow didn't notice the subtle emphasis she gave to her question until both Faith and Tara were kneeling before her and giving her the same glare they had given each other not too long ago. Realizing what she'd done, Willow shook her head.

"That's the other problem," she said, exasperated. "When I get emotional, whether it's anger or...excitement, some of the magic starts seeping through, and it's causing some very unintended consequences."

"I know how to fix that," Faith said, popping up to her feet and disappearing toward the bedroom. Tara had enough time to stand herself before Faith reappeared, carrying a plastic stick with a bulbous head in one hand and a strap of leather with a big red rubber ball in the middle of it in the other.

"Ball gag," Faith said cheerily. "Can't obey what you can't understand." She threw the gag to Tara, who turned it over before looking at Willow with a mischievous grin.

"No," Willow said, backing away. "I'm not that kind of kinky. I don't even know where that's been--"

"Oh, I bought it today," Faith said. "I was hoping to use it on a hot chick tonight, but you'll do just fine."

"Wil," Tara said, gently, "this is a pretty good possible solution. And you told me you were willing to try anything once that could possibly help. This is once. Come here."

Willow sighed. "All right," she said. "What's that other thing, Faith?"

"Oh, this? This is a magic wand, babe. Turn it on and it will turn you on in return."

"Wait," Willow held up her hands to try and ward off the new information. "Are you going to use that on me?"

"Got to make sure the gag works," Faith said, shrugging. "And you said you wanted advice on how to make a relationship last. Well, good sex, especially with friends, is one way of making sure a relationship doesn't end prematurely."

Willow hesitated. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this level of kinkiness."

Tara cradled Willow's head to her chest. "It's okay. You won't have to do anything you don't want to. If you don't like it, or it doesn't work, tap out and we'll find something else. Okay?"

Willow nodded.

"Good. If you're ready, then?"

Another nod.

"Then," Tara said, gathering Willow's hair in her hand, "let's get this on and see if it works."

Willow's cheeks flushed a similar shade of red as Tara gently made sure it fit.

"Do you have any other kinds of gags?" Tara asked while Willow blushed.

"Not any that would make it hard to talk," Faith said. "Go on, give her a squeeze and see if she can do anything."

"Are you ready?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded again.

Tara slipped her hands up Willow's shirt and started gently undoing Willow's bra. Faith unbuttoned and unzipped Willow's jeans, prompting a cry of alarm.

"Gently!" Tara admonished. "She's scared enough as it is."

"Ugh," Faith sighed. "I thought you wanted _results_. You can save the romance for when you're not doing this in my apartment." Despite her annoyance, Faith took more time removing Willow's pants as Tara and Willow slowly took off each other's shirt and bra. 

"Huh," Faith said, sitting back a bit after finishing. "I figured you for white cotton, since you seemed so innocent. Black lace looks good on you."

What was either a moan of embarrassment or arousal (or possibly both) escaped Willow's gag, followed by a sentence transformed to gibberish by the gag.

Faith smiled and grabbed the next part of the plan while Willow and Tara continued to feel each other up. She clicked the wand on. The new buzzing sounds distracted Willow enough to look over at her.

Faith realized the situation an instant after the whammy hit her. Willow's eyes had gone completely black. She froze, unable to move while Willow stared at her. Faith felt her own gaze move over to Tara, while very strong and lustful thoughts filled her head.

"Uh, Houston, we may have a problem," Faith managed to say weakly. She advanced on Tara, who appeared oblivious to the change in situation, squeezing and pinching and caressing Willow with increased urgency. Once she got closer, though, Faith recognized the desperation in Tara's eyes - she'd already been hit with Willow's magic and couldn't do anything else.

With another moan, Willow shuddered and closed her eyes. Faith and Tara both felt the pressure release on them.

"Wil, keep your eyes closed!" Tara nearly shouted. Grabbing a nearby shirt, she used it as a makeshift blindfold on Willow before undoing the gag.

"What are you--" Faith started to say before Tara pushed Willow's face in between her breasts and held her there.

After a few seconds, Willow began tapping on Tara's arms to let her go. 

"Air, air, air!" she said, muffled by Tara's still firm grip.

"Are you in control again?" Tara said, not loosening her grip. 

"Yes!"

Tara let go and Willow jerked back, filling her lungs with the oxygen recently denied her. 

"It happened again, didn't it?" Willow said, when her breathing had returned to normal. She undid the shirt around her eyes and blinked rapidly. 

Faith let out a sign of relief - no blackness.

"Yes," Tara said. "It came through your eyes instead of your mouth this time. I keep telling you, those meditation exercises are supposed to help with this."

"I know," Willow said. "I'm doing them, honest. But I want to be in control and able to be intimate with you. I don't want to hurt anyone. Are you okay? Is Faith okay?"

"We're fine. You're very persuasive when you want to be," Tara said. "But I know you don't mean to do it."

Faith coughed slightly to get their attention. "They sell hoods that--"

" _ **NO**_ ," both women said immediately. 

"Just saying. But if you're not interested in that, there's one other possibility. The magic broke when you had an o," she said, pointing the wand at Willow.

"Well, I couldn't really think about anything at that time."

"Maybe that's your solution."

A thoughtful silence followed as Willow and Tara took the suggestion under consideration. 

"So," Willow said tentatively, "until I can learn how to control myself in a heightened emotional state, the best way to make sure I don't try to control someone else is to abandon any hope of control?"

"Yes," Tara said quietly.

"Then I guess I should learn how not to get into a heightened state. At least not around anyone who isn't someone I want to do this with and who wants to do it with me..."

"Five by five," Faith said, clicking on the vibrator again. "Wanna see if it will work?"

"You know," Willow said, eyeing the wand with suspicion, "these used to be prescribed for a made-up diagnosis of hysteriaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Willow cried out, her monologue cut off by the prudent application of the magic wand.

"You talk too much," Faith said grumpily. "I want to get to the fun part. Like squeezing your girlfriend's tits." She reached out to Tara and squeezed appreciatively.

The rest of the night passed without further incident. It might not have been a permanent solution, but at least Tara knew that if she could keep Willow's head filled with pleasure, there wouldn't be room to let the magic run wild. At least neither of them would be bored, now.


End file.
